Rage of the Sea
by jinx777
Summary: What if Naruto was born a Fishman and both his parents were kidnapped and sold into slavery, forcing a two year old Naruto to live in the Fishman District. What if he held a power inside him that was just as terrifying as the 'Poseidon'. Will he use his power to destroy the humans that so many hate, or will he try to reach for the 'true sun' the Otohime is always talking about.


**Hey, I know I still need to update my other fics, but I can't because this new idea is stuck in my head. I actually stared writing this fic some time ago, and at some point it just sort of got pushed back for a while.**

**I got the idea after reading ****(Spiralling Shark), which I would recommend others to read, and with the permission from ****The Fifth Rider of Armageddon****, am writing this.**

**Hope you all enjoy :)**

XXX

Summary- What if Naruto was born a Fishman and both his parents were kidnapped and sold into slavery, forcing a two year old Naruto to live in the Fishman District. What if he held a power inside him that was just as terrifying as the 'Poseidon'. Will he use his power to destroy the humans that so many hate, or will he try to reach for the 'true sun' the Otohime is always talking about. Rated M

XXX

Chapter 1- The Dark

XXX

If there was one thing Naruto hated, it was the dark. Not in the sense that he feared it, no he had learned a long time ago that it's the things hiding in the dark that should be feared, he just didn't like it. It was depressing, isolating even. You could be stood in a room full of people and still be completely alone in the dark. It was also the thing he hated most about the Fishman District. Unlike Fishman Island and the palace, which were close enough to the shining roots that they were bathed in their brilliant light, they were too far away for it to reach them, meaning that they were forced to live in little more then the dark with nothing but the occasional streetlight to break it.

He'd been living here for three years now, having been sent to live with the others orphans after both his parents had been kidnapped when he was only two. He could barely remember their faces anymore. A man with spiky blonde hair, oceanic blue eyes and sharp teeth, a woman with long flowing red hair with a kind face, green eyes and a long red fishtail from the waist down. He didn't remember their names, or his own for that matter, apart from the word Naruto. He didn't even know if he looked like them, other then having the same spiky blonde hair and blue eyes as his father.

Naruto was average height for someone his age, with lightly tanned skin despite the lack of light, black stripes on his arms, legs and face, sharp teeth and a fin on his back the same colour as the rest of his skin. Even though he was only five the blonde boy had a fair bit of muscle on him, not so much that it would effect his movements or anything, but just right for his body. He was also covered in small scars, most being on his chest, stomach and forearms.

Another thing he hated about the Fishman District was the people in it.

They talked about how humans were so beneath them yet all they ever did was fight and steal. Even he, a five year old boy, was forced to fight others just to survive, literally. After his first year in the lawless hole that was his home he had been spotted by a gang of Fishmen that organised fights for the older residents to bet on. They had trained him for a year, and when it was decided he was strong enough to put on a good show had thrown him in a pit with three other kids his age while a large crowd screamed at them to fight. Even since then Naruto had become the 'Champion' so to speak, never losing a fight no matter how many opponents he was forced to fight even when they were older then him.

In his mind it was simple, as long as he won they would keep feeding him, keep training him to get stronger so that he could defend himself and he wouldn't be alone. He knew that they didn't really care about him, and he didn't care about them. It was a business agreement plain and simple. But the thing that no one could ever understand was that he never spoke in all the years he had been in the Fishman District apart from the fist time they had found him when he told them his name was Naruto. But after years of fighting, so many years in the dark, he wasn't even able to do that anymore.

He had no voice.

XXX

His current opponent was an octopus Fishman about two or three years older then him, with a bold head, light red skin and only wore a pair of black pants, leaving his chest bare. He had three arms on each side, all of which had a knife in their hands, and was glaring at the smaller boy in front of him. Despite his intimidating appearance, Naruto new he was new to fighting, the lack of scars and the slight shaking of his hands and stiff posture standing out to the experienced blonde more then the six blades.

Naruto himself only had one knife in his right hand, which was hanging loosely at his side, his body completely relaxed as he started unblinkingly at his opponent with a blank expression. Taking a deep breath, blocking out the sounds of the men around them making bets and screaming for the one they bet on to win, he slowly brought his hand up to chest height and flipped his knife into a reverse grip, not missing the way the octopus boy flinched at the movement.

They stayed like that for a moment, staring each other down as they waited for the signal. When the bell sounded Naruto didn't move, just watched and waited for the older boy to reach him as he ran straight towards him with all six knifes pointed forward in an attempt to stab him. He waited until the last moment, the knifes only about two foot away from him, before in one fluid movement the blonde Fishman jumped over the deadly blades and kicked his opponent in the face, making him stumble back a few feet before regaining his balance.

After the older boy had shook the cobwebs off, he moved forward again, although a lot more cautious then before, and started waving his arms in unpredictable patterns in an attempt to hit his smaller opponent. It went on like this for several minutes, none of the strikes hitting Naruto as he twisted and dodged in such a way it almost looked like the two boys were performing some kind of complicated dance.

After finally getting bored of the fight Naruto decided that he had let it drag on long enough, the only reason he had let it go on this long being because the leader of the gang he was fighting under told him not to finish it too quickly over wise they would never find an opponent for him to fight, and disappeared in a blur too fast for most to follow.

Before anyone knew what had happened Naruto was behind the older octopus boy, who had frozen solid with his eyes wide at the feel of the knife that was pressed into the back of his neck. This was how Naruto normally won his fights, he wasn't always stronger then his opponents but he had yet to find one that was faster then him.

When the fight was called he pulled the knife away from the boy's neck and turned to walk away, only to spin around a moment later when the boy tried to attack him from behind and slashed him across the chest, not deep enough to kill him, but it would definitely scar. He watched with a scowl on his fare as the boy was carried away on a stretcher.

He really didn't like the people in the Fishman District.

XXX

The only time Naruto wasn't fighting was when he would sneak onto Fishman Island so that he could stand in the light, even if only for a short time before he was forced back to the dark. He would stay out of everyone's sight, hiding in alleyways and jumping across roofs without making a sound.

Whenever he went on one of his little trips to the Island, the blonde always made sure to make time to go to the plaza to watch the frail looking woman that would normally be there.

She had blonde hair styled into two loops on the top of her head and wore a white kimono with golden sleeves and was dark orange from the waist down. He didn't know who she was, but the fact that she would always have several guards with her meant that she must have been someone important. The reason he liked to come here was because he lick to listen to her speeches, though he couldn't understand everything, he was only five after all, he liked to hear about the 'True Sun' she would always talk about.

He never got close, always staying hidden from view, but he would spend hours listening to her talk about it.

XXX

Like so many times before, Naruto had managed to sneak onto Fishman Island without any trouble and was quickly making his way towards the Plaza to hear more about the 'True Sun', quickly navigating his way though alleys and over buildings, it didn't take him long before he had reached his destination. But the moment he arrived he noticed something was wrong as the blonde women suddenly grabbed a talking snail and ran off towards the entrance to the island, everyone else that had been stood around her quickly following her as she ran. After waiting for the right moment, Naruto leaped onto a nearby building and started to follow the ever growing crowd of people.

When he arrive Naruto found a perch on a roof so that he could see over the crowd and watched in fascination as the blonde women stood between a group of Fishmen and a very injured human, her arm bleeding because of the bullet that was meant for the man. But his fascination soon turned into horror when the injured human suddenly stood up and held a gun to the woman's head, a sick sneer on his disgusting face.

For some reason the sight of it made his blood boil and his head throb, he could feel the tension in the air as the man got ready to pull the trigger of his gun and with every second that passed he could feel his blood pumping faster and faster through his veins, feel something stirring in the pit of his stomach.

Then he heard it, a scream so loud that it echoed across the entire island, shaking the ground with its power. The pounding in his head seemed to stop for a moment, time seeming to freeze around him as the world was drained of colour, before the floodgates burst open and his body exploded in pain and his vision turned red, his eyes locked on the green haired man with the gun.

XXX

When the Seakings appeared and destroyed what was left of the Celestial Dragons ship the entire crowd were completely shocked, including Otohime and the Celestial Dragon that was holding a gun to her head. Otohime would admit to being scared when the man had grabbed her and held the gun to her head, and even more so for a moment when the Seakings appeared until she realised what her daughter had done and what it meant.

But what happened next was almost enough to make her faint as she stared with wide eyes at what was happening.

Without warning a deep, bestial roar echoed through the air from an unseen force in the crowd that actually made the three enormous Seakings back away in fright. Then without warning a small yellow blur came from the sky and slammed into the ground in front of her and the man that was still holding the gun to her head, though his hand was shaking, leaving a small creator in the ground were it landed. Not stopping the blur moved towards her and as it passed the world suddenly started moving in slow motion before her eyes.

She watched as a small blonde _child_, no older then five with nothing but a pair of dirty and torn shorts on and small scars covering his body, his lips pulled back to show off his shape teeth and completely red eyes focused solely on her captor, passed her with incredible speed and grabbed the Celestial Dragon around the neck and throw him away from her. Still not stopping the boy followed his pray as the man rolled across the ground, a deep trench scaring the earth were he hit it, seeming to move on all fours as much as his two legs until he jumped on the mans chest.

Otohime and the crowd watched in horror as the boy pinned the man to the ground, grabbed the arm attached to the hand that still held the gun, before biting down on the forearm and in one quick champ bit straight through flesh and bone. With a strong jerk, he pulled his head back with the now severed arm of the now unconscious Celestial Dragon, blood covering his bare chest and face. Still not stopping the boy spat out the arm before grabbing the still body below him and throwing it back towards the crows before aching his back and looking up into the sky before letting out another roar that shouldn't have been possible for him to make with his small frame.

Turning back to the unmoving man, the now bloody blonde boy became a blur again, aiming to finish what he had started, but just as he was in range to attack he was blocked by Otohime, who had thrown herself between him and his pray, her arms held out wide to shield him. The crowd let out screams of terror, thinking that the 'monster' was going to kill them both, but just before he crashed into her the boy froze. He was breathing heavily, his muscles seeming to switch between expanding and shrinking and veins pooped out from under his skin, his glowing eyes glaring slightly as he started at the women in front of him. His teeth and most of his front were covered in blood from when he had bitten the man's arm off, only seeming to add to his intimidation.

Otohime could only stare with a look of utter...sadness at the sight, tears falling down her face at the emotions she could feel coming off the boy in waves. Anger, pain, confusion and worst of all fear, he was in horrible pain and, from what she could feel with her Haki, had almost no idea of what he was doing. It broke her heart to see one so young in such a state.

Then without warning he backed away, stumbling slightly as he did, before losing his balance and falling to the ground with his hands on his head as he screamed and roared, his body twisting on the ground in obvious pain. His hands would occasionally slam into the ground, leaving craters where they hit before returning to his head.

Then as suddenly as it had started the boy went completely still and Otohime watched with a mixture of fascination and worry as the boy's eyes changed from red to the deepest blue she had ever seen and his mussels seemed to shrink. She took a step forward, intending to make sure he was ok, but the moment she move his head shot up and he stared at her, his eyes filled with fear, before he shot to his feet and once again became a blur of movement.

"Wait!"

Her voice seemed to have no effect on him as he continued to run towards the water, leaping and flipping over several guards when they tried to block his path, before disappearing into the depts. A few of the guards tried to follow him, but came back moments later shaking their heads.

Casting one last look towards the spot the boy had disappeared, Otohime quickly ordered someone to heal the Celestial Dragon before rushing to her children, her three sons seeming to be in a state of mild shock from what thy had seen and Shirahoshi was crying her eyes out, and quickly pulled them all into a hug.

"I can hardly believe what just happened, for both the ancient powers to appear one after the other is almost scary."

Turning to look over her shoulder, Otohime took in the large form of Jimbei and could only nod her head quietly. Understanding why she didn't speak the large Fishman nodded his head and they all quickly made their way back to the palace.

XXX

"Are you sure, jamon?"

Looking up at the large form of King Neptune with a serious expression, Jimbei nodded. After they had arrived at the palace Otohime had quickly sent her children to their rooms before both she and Jimbei made their way to the throne room to tell her husband what had happened, and from the look on his face they could both tell he was worried. Getting up from his seat, both the Minister of the Right and Minister of the Left moving to stand next to him, Neptune crossed his arms over his chest before turning his attention back to his wife and old friend.

"The power that Shirahoshi has to control the Seakings is dangerous, one mistake and she could destroy Fishman Island without meaning to, jamon. But this boy that you saw worries me more, if you are right and he possesses the 'Seakings Rage', we may not be able to stop him if he were to lose control. The fact that we don't know who or were he is makes him even more dangerous. With the power of the strongest Seakings at his disposal he could destroy the island singlehandedly, jamon."

Stepping forward, Jimbei nodded his head in agreement.

"You are right, if he truly has it then that means that he possesses the raw power of the Seakings, then that much power in one so young could lead to disaster. However, I believe I have an idea of were we could find him."

When he was sure he had all of their attention, the sun pirate captain continued.

"From the way he was dressed and the scars on his body despite his age, I think it is a good guess that he is from the Fishman District."

Frowning at the implications of that statement, the Minister of the Right, a seahorse Fishman, moved forward.

"That is impossible, there is no way he would be able to enter the island without us knowing about it."

"He was able to move so fast he became a blur even after the power had faded, is it so hard to believe that he could slip passed the guards?"

At his words Otohime let out a small gasp, her eyes filling with slight fear as the others all turned to look at her.

"He has the power of the Seakings at his disposal and is surrounded by the hatred that so many posses in the Fishman District..."

She didn't need to finish her sentence.

Eyes widening in fear, Neptune turned to the door to his palace and called out to the guard posted outside. When they came in he quickly handed them a picture that someone had taken of the boy just before he ran away.

"Go to the Fishman District and find this boy, take as many guards as you need. I want him found, jamon!"

XXX

He didn't know what had happened or why he attacked that man, one minute he was fine and then that scream pieced the air and his blood felt like it had exploded in his veins and all he had know was that he wanted to kill the man with the gun. It was all a blur after that, his body seeming to move on its own and before he knew what he was doing he had bitten the humans arm off and was ready to finish the job. Naruto was just lucky he had enough strength left to get away, which left him almost as soon as he arrived at the falling down shack he called his home, leaving him on the dirty floor unable to move an inch.

He didn't wake up until the next day, his muscles sore and his head pounding, in the same spot he had collapsed. For the first five minutes he didn't move, waiting to see if the pain would subside, and when it didn't he took in a deep breath and stood up. One thing you never did in the Fishman District was show weakness of any kind. Naruto had seen people walking around with missing limbs and still act as if nothing was wrong. Letting out a sigh as he blocked out the pain, the blonde boy left his home and slowly started to make his way towards 'The Pit', as it had been affectionately named, where he fought.

It was while he was making his way down the street that Naruto caught something out of the corner of his eye that made him freeze for a moment before he quickly ducked into a side street with no lights. Standing in the middle of the street he had just been walking down were three Fishmen dressed in the uniform of the royal army, each with a picture of him in their hands as they held it out to people as they passed them in the street. Luckily for Naruto the only thing the residents hated as much as humans were the royal family and their army, which meant that none of them were going to rat him out, at least not yet.

After watching the three soldiers for a few minutes he let out the deep breath he didn't realise he was holding, before climbing onto a roof and quickly jumping over the houses to reach his destination. When he arrived the blonde quickly ran into the abandoned warehouse and it was then got yet another surprises.

Stood waiting for him around the large hole in the ground that was used as an arena were the normal gang that had 'taken him under their wing' along with a large group of other people from the Fishman District in the middle of some kind of celebration. They were laughing and dancing around with huge, drunken smiles on their faces. For several minutes Naruto just stood their, watching the scene before him with a confused expression on his face before the leader of the gang saw him and a large grin spread across his lips as he quickly made his way over to the small blonde.

Sato was a Merman with green skin, short green hair and a dark green tail. His upper body was very muscular, with scares just like Naruto had covering it and a normally stern face. It was for this reason that Naruto was so confused by the large smile directed at him.

"There you are speedy! What took you so long? Everyone's been waiting for you!"

Without warning Sato grabbed the smaller boy and lifted him up onto his shoulder before turning back to the group.

"Here he is! The kid that attacked that filthy human, a Celestial Dragon nor lass! Let's hear it for the brat!"

XXX

It took him about a month before he was able to sneak back onto Fishman Island, the soldiers still looking for him everyday making it even harder, before he made his way to the plaza. He stayed in an alleyway as he watched a large crowd of people putting forms into baskets, the blonde woman standing with a large smile on her face and tears in her eyes and her kids stood around her.

Then without warning the baskets burst into flames, the people screaming in fear and running away and Naruto watched as the woman tried to grab as many of the forms as she could, getting burned in the process. Then he heard the sound of a gunshot and the world seemed to freeze around him yet again. Naruto could actually _see_ the bullet as it cut through the air, heading straight for the blonde woman who didn't seem to realise the danger she was in.

XXX

Otohime was in a panic as she tried to save as many of the signatures as she could, ignoring the pain in her hands as the fire burned her skin. This couldn't be happening, they were so close, why was this happening now!

Then without warning she felt something hit her in the side, knocking her over and off the stage. She landed hard on the ground, whatever having hit her landing a few feet away and her eyes widened when she saw the blonde boy they had been looking for over the last month curled up on the ground. Her guards had already surrounded him, their weapon pointed down encase he made a sudden movement. Then it suddenly hit her that he wasn't moving...at all! Looking down at herself her eyes widened even more at the sight of blood on her kimono, blood that wasn't hers.

Ignoring the crowd that was forming again despite the fire, the goldfish woman quickly got up and ran over to the unmoving boy, pushing a guard out of the way as she did. Otohime knelt down next to him and, slowly, turned him over onto his back and gasped at what she saw. He was bleeding from a gunshot wound only a few inches away from his heart, the ground around him starting to turn red as the blood pooled around them both. Ignoring the blood that was covering her clothes as she quickly put pressure on the wound in an attempt to stop it bleeding, Otohime looked at the crowd around her with tears in her eyes and panic in her voice, the burning signatures all but forgotten,

"Get a doctor quick, he's been shot!"

XXX

Hope you all enjoyed reading, though I will warn you that I'm not sure when the next chapter will be done.

R&R:)


End file.
